I have been waiting for you: Alice&Jasper, Emmett&Rosalie story
by KissMeOrKillMeYeah
Summary: What you going to do when your mate is in your vision? When you don't even know him? When you falling in love with man in your visions? How to tell your brother that you know who's his mate? How to find you love? I'm Alice Cullen and I will not gonna give up. i will find my mate and my brother's mate. So read this story and find out my adventures. JxA, ExR. Bella already is vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I hate such days like this. When I am alone. My family went out to hunt. And I was left alone at home. What am I doing? Well I go from corner to corner, or sit like a statue. I should introduce myself. I am Alice Cullen. I'm a vampire. I was turned into a vampire ten years ago. The first two years were the most difficult in my life, I was alone. Later, I found the Cullen family and joined them. All of them are like a family to me. Esme and Carlisle as my parents, Edward and Emmett as my brothers, and Bella as my sister. I am rewarded vampire I can see the future.

My thoughts interrupted steps and heartbeat. I smiled widely. I crosses room in less than a second, and I rushed to my best friend Jacob in to embrace.

'' Jacob ..." he hug me around my waist and lifted me into the air, turning in a circle and released, I looked at his face, all of it radiating.

'' Hi, little moster "Jacob laughed, and I nudge him in the arm. '' I miss you ... "

'' I am as well. I'm sorry for last night. I really did not want to. Just ... I was confused in my visions. ", I hardly smiled. Last time when I was with Jacob, we were in my room. We talked, but I saw a vision that Jacob kisses me. So I kicked him out of the house. I would never do something which can destroy mine and Jacob friendship.

'' All right, monster. I understand. "

'' Want to see a movie? "I asked.

'' Of course.'' Both went to the living room.

While Jacob searched the film I made popcorn. Jacob chose The Replacement Killers movie. I hate action movies, but this time I will go down now. This will be my apology gift for him. I smiled and sat down on the couch. Jacob sat by and start the movie. While my eyes were unscrewed the TV, I was focused on my thoughts. All of my family has found mates. Carlisle found Esme, Edward-Bella. Only I am left, and Emmett without mates. All the time I can see how they are having fun, I see the love in their future, and I envy them. I wish I have something I can share with the warmth, love ... Perhaps with Jacob? I know that he's feeling something for me . I might learn to love him, right? It will be necessary therefore to talk to my dad. As I heard the front door opens and closes. I've heard fives vampires steps and Emmett laughter. I turned my head to the side of the door and after a few seconds I saw Edward hugs Bella, Emmett behind them and finally Esme and Carlisle holding hands. All of them had a huge smiles on their faces and I smiled watching them. All greeted Jacob and me.

'' We will not disturbing you watch the movie. Let's go.'' Edward smiled deviously and all of them left the living room. I turned to Jacob and noticed that he smiled gratefully to Edward. I shook my head.

_Edward, _I said in my mind, _you gonna pay for this._

I heard Edward laugh from second floor, but I turned my attention to the movie.

Towards the end of the film I turned to Jacob. He sleeps. Silently I stood up from the couch and left. Climbing stairs I tried to dissuade myself from what I am going to do. I climbed to the third floor and softly knocked on the door to dad's office.

'' Come in, Alice" I heard dad's calm tone. I quickly glanced at the future. Nothing bad will happen. All right. I opened the door and was met by dad's wide smile. I closed the door and dropped to the chair in front of dad.

'' Dad, I'd like to talk to you. "

'' Of course, my daughter. About what you want to talk? "Carlisle smiled a warm smile.

'' About mates. Dad, I still have not found mine. Maybe better for me to be with Jacob? I know that he feels something for me, but ... "my voice blocked.

'' But you do not feel nothing to him. Alice, if you do not feel nothing to him then your relationship will fail. You only give him false hope. If Esme have not feel the same as I, now we would not be as happy as we are now. I doubt That we would be together right now. Alice you can't believe that can fall in love over violence for someone. I know that you want to find your other half, but take your time. When the times comes you will find him. " Carlisle stood up, went round the table and took my hand in his.

'' But what if the man of my visions is my second half? "More than a month ago I had a vision of a man. Blonde with red eyes and a beautiful smile.

'' If he's your mate then your destiny to be together, and when the time comes you will meet him. Trust in fate, Alice. After all, if you had not be believed in destiny, you had not be with us now.''

'' You're right, Dad. I have to trust my vision and destiny.'' I smiled. '' Thank you." I stood up from the chair and kissed dad on the cheek. I left the room.

Going towards the stairs I met Emmett and I hug him. I do not know why, but after a conversation with Carlisle I felt much better. I reached the stairs and began to climb down. Suddenly, I saw a vision. I began to breathe more heavily.

'' Alice! Alice!'' I heard Bella's voice. I turned to her and calmed my breathing.

'' Alice, what happened? "

'' I saw him again. '"I said. Jacob stood beside Bella.

'' What do you see? "He said.

'' Yeah, what did you see? "Bella agreed.

''We meet at the bar... I didn't see clearly yet. And I saw a girl..."

* * *

**Hello Everyone! :)**

**So here is my first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it :)**

**R&R :)**

**Love you all,**

**KissMeOrKillMeYeah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it and enjoy reading. **

**I really hope you will review my story, because I don't know if you like it or no. I want to know! :)**

**So... I decided that I will post new chapter every Tuesday. So here is new chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Bella took my hand and led me up at the Carlisle office. Bella said something to Carlisle, but I didn't listen. I try to focus on my visions. I want to know when we gonna meet. How? Where are he? I want to meet him. But who is that girl?

Edward's voice distract me from my thoughts:

'' Alice, what do you see? 'I lift my eyes to Edward and looked around. He and Bella standing at the edges of the table, Carlisle walking, Esme standing next to me, Emmett near the door, and Jacob in the middle of the room.

'' I need to see him ... so I'm leaving. "

'' No, you do not. "I turned to Edward.

_Edward,_ I said in my mind, _you do not understand ... I .. I have to see him. I have to know why I do not stop to see him in my visions. You have to understand ... and let me go …_

'' No. I refuse. "I heard Edward's voice again. '' Please ... Not to leave Alice.''

'' I need to find him, Edward "I raised my voice. Edward of despair turned to Carlisle.

'' Please. Tell her, Carlisle. "Edward also raised his voice.

'' It's her decision, Edward. "Carlisle said, and turned to me, I gratefully smiled.

'' What does that mean? You will allow her leave? "Jacob began to shout.

'' This is Alice's decision. She is free to do whatever she want. "Esme said and squeezed my hand. I smiled to her. I know that doing what I'm doing I hurting a lot of people, but I have to go. I must find him.

"No one is going anywhere until someone explain what's going on her!" Said Emmett. I totally forgot that he does not know about my vision of this man.

'' For the last month I see visions of the man-I did not know him-but somehow I know him ... As if ... Uhm ... As if he were part of our family. It has been a month I see visions of his decisions. About his future ... Our future ... "

'' Alice, and how about that girl? Who is she? "Bella's voice distracted me from the interpretation to Emmett.

'' I do not know. I do not know who she is ... But she's important to him. They wandering together. "

'' Alice, perhaps she is his mate? "Edward stopped me.

'' No. It's something else. He protects her. Maybe ... Maybe they are family. Clearly I will know when I meet him. "

'' Alice, you do not even know him! Do not do it! You are needed here. This family needs you. I need you ... "I heard Jacob voice.

'' I know it's hard to understand, but if I'm going to stay here and do nothing I will see visions about him. I will see him happy and will feel sorry for myself, because I will think that maybe I would have been happy with him if I had found him. I can't let that happen. "I closed my eyes. I need to calm down. Everything will be fine. When I calmed down, I opened my eyes.

'' Why this is so important to you? "Said Jacob.

'' Because I think ... I think he is my mate. '"I said. All gasp of surprise.

'' Fine. Do what you want ... "Jacob said with pain in his voice. He turned and hastened out of the room, I turned around to my family.

'' Maybe I will return in a few months ... "I said, trying to quell the pain.

'' Alice, week. Give us a week. Just do not leave us. "Edward pleaded.

'' No. I've already decided. "I said strictly.

'' We are still planning to go to Denali. Maybe one of them will know about your vision. Alice, please wait. "pleaded Bella.

'' Ok. But if they do not know anything about them, I immediately leave. 'I said. I turned around and left.

I went to my room and sat down on the bed. I've tried everything, but I couln't see visions. Neither him nor woman. What if Edward is right? What if the woman is his mate? What do I do then? I felt like my heart is shaken. Do I start to fall in love with a man that I have seen in visions? I shook my head and stood up, went over to the table. I pulled out a white sheet and a pencil. I sat down at the table and began to draw him. When the drawing is finished, I grabbed another sheet and started to draw again, but this time her. I do not know how much time has passed, but I still draw and draw. Him or her. Suddenly, I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, I quickly turned around.

'' Hi, little moster. What are you doing? "Emmett wide smile showed that he had already forgotten what had happened earlier.

'' Hi, Emmett. I draw. "I poorly smiled. Emmett drew his hands on my shoulders and took into hand one of my drawings.

'' She's beautiful. "I heard Emmett's voice.

'' They are both beautiful ... "I said.

'' Monster, don't be sad. I am confident that you will find him. And her. "Emmett smiled, put the drawing back and get out of my room. I hope so. I hope Emmett, I hope you're right.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
